Drizzby
by Asrafarel
Summary: drabbles factory! chapitre 1: Yuushi a perdu ses lunettes. crédible comme toujours! XD


Disclaimer: blablabla pas à moi blablabla bla.  
Pourquoi: parce qu'en me levant ce matin m'est venu une idée débile; celle de Jirou volant ses lunettes à ce pauvre Yuushi, qui comme tout le monde le saitn'est qu'une victime. TT Bref, je me suis dit: j'vais faire un drizzby!...un drable quoi, mais le matin faut pas trop m'en demander. TT  
Parce que: Gackt et Shishi sont vraiment des raclures quand ils veulent et que Jirou est unsatané petit farceur.  
La résultante: ça n'empêche en rien de les aimer et veuillez noter le ton éminemment 2nd degré de mon style ampoulé, svp. TT  
La perturbation: j'essaye pas de faire du yaoi détourné avec des pairings à la mode, hein?  
La conclusion: c'est pas demain que je fais du yaoi. D (et Yuushi est amoureux de ses lunettes TT)  
P.S: c'est le début d'une série de drabbles, jepense...j'espère.

Drizzby

Là maintenant tout de suite, Yuushi Oshitari vivait un moment très pénible de sa vie ; il était étalé, lui-même tout entier, de tout son long dans la cour du lycée, minus Shishido et Mukahi se moquant de lui avec une allégresse toute juvénile, mais non moins vexante, faisant au mieux pour contenir, et dieu le sait, avec une grande difficulté, l'instinct meurtrier qui poignait dans son cœur d'artichaut. Il se releva, somme toute avec une certaine classe, doublée d'un héroïsme quelque peu sanglant de l'arcade sourcillière, malheureusement il ruina également lui-même tous ses efforts de sauvegarde de crédibilité en tentant de se cacher derrière ses lunettes absentes.

Ce serait peu de dire que les deux mécréants sus-nommés n'épargnèrent pas leurs côtes à alerter tout l'établissement à grand renfort de pointage de doigt et tout autres désignations verbales ou gestuelles à caractère éminement explicite dans leur volonté profonde de ridiculisation, tout ceci, évidemment, dans la plus franche camaderie et un soucis naturel d'empathie à l'égard de leur tensai local.

Etrangement pour eux, l'effet tomba à plat ; Yuushi Oshitari, tout connu qu'il était pour son incroyable propension à verser plus de litres d'eau qu'il n'en avait dans son corps devant Bambi et consorts, trouva la force en lui, certainement celle d'un amour démesuré pour ses binocles disparues, de les planter là avec une dignité presque insultante.

Il se dirigeat vers les toits avec une célérité frisant le fanatisme marathonnien, visiblement guidé par la clairvoyance d'un esprit fait aux sinistres plaisanteries visant à détruire en lui toute once d'un bon vouloir de plaire éminemment bien placé. Reprenant le souffle que venait de lui voler les cinq étages qu'il s'était efforcé de monter avec un zèle tout particulier, quatre à quatre marches , appuyé à l'encadrure de la porte, il regarda droit devant lui et articula dans un son pris entre l'agonisant et le vaguement étranglé, le nom apocalyptique du malotru, qui l'avait, pour ainsi dire, privé de sa virilité ténébreuse et de son mystère intrinsèque, à l'aide, répugnante et lâche, d'un tacle désordonné et qui s'était enfuit avec la prompitude d'un lièvre traqué, et surtout ses précieuses besicles, dans un grand rire de farceur satisfait.

Besicles qu'il avait à présent sur le nez, comme leur propriétaire plus affolé qu'outré pu le constater de ses propres yeux, qui comme tout le monde le sait, sont absolument fonctionnels, et il se permit de geindre faiblement quant à leur fragilité et le s'il te plait du comment il serait préférable pour chacun, particulièrement pour elles et lui-même, qu'elles fussent de préférences sur le seul nez qu'elles connaissent et non pas son nez à lui, qui n'avait évidemment rien à envier au sien, mais auquel elles étaient certainement moins bien adaptées et de ce fait, pour toutes ses bonnes raisons, profondément justifiées par une peur quasi-paternelle, il était en droit de réclamer son bien.

Jirou ne jugeat cependant pas utile de l'écouter et d'ailleurs, il n'en fit, comme à son habitude, qu'à sa tête, complètement convaincu, du reste, que la sueur dépensée pour ce tacle vallait bien la peine qu'il les essaye enfin, ces verres magiques. Yuushi imagina donc, à la vue de la moue boudeuse qui se dessinait sur le visage du petit opportuniste, que la plaisanterie ne déplaisait pas qu'à lui et commença à nourrir l'espoir vague, mais désespéré, contradictoire s'il en est, de récupérer son trésor de monture certie de cul-de-bouteilles.

''Ca ne change rien du tout, en fait !''

Non plus intéressé alors par l'objet dérobé, il le jeta derrière lui sans précaution aucune et se rendormi sans tarder, plongeant avec une véhémence et un enthousiasme presque effrayant dans un monde, égoïste et même totalement privé, qui ne demandait, lui, pas de lunettes pour distendre la réalité jusqu'à la déformer de manière amusante.

Yuushi contempla, muet, ses lunettes voler par dessus la rembarde, mais ne perçut pas leur bruit lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent cinq niveaux plus bas.

Le vent souffla très fort ce jour là.

--------------------  
A/N: hum...au début c'était sensé être un truc poétique. peut-être vais-je rectifier le tir dans une version 2. D


End file.
